Return of the Queen
by xmnmxox
Summary: Gossip Girl here: Spotted: Our old Queen B touching down in JFK late last night. Is she back in town for the Van der Bass wedding or is it something else? Who knows but I will soon. You know you love me Xoxo, Gossip Girl
1. Spotted: Queen B

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it. The story is a slight AU for now. It takes place after A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate and Blair left for France. It picks up before the Van der Bass Blair may seem a little OOC but that's because she went under some significant changes in France. Enjoy and review. :)**

Gossip Girl here:

Spotted: Our old Queen B touching down in JFK late last night. Is she back in town for the Van der Bass wedding or is it something else? Who knows but I will soon.

You know you love me

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Blair smirked down at her phone. She was hoping Gossip Girl would break the news of her return. She may have been in France for the past five months but she was still updated regularly. Serena had returned to her party girl ways with the help of Georgina. She and Dan broke up soon after when Dan hooked up the manipulative bad began dating Vanessa and Jenny which eventually blew up in his face and now he was exclusively dating Vanessa. Meanwhile Jenny was developing into a mini Serena.

Blair got dressed for the day and decided to dress more casual than she usually did. She wore a red silk cami, Ralph Lauren jean shorts, red Prada flats, and her usual ruby ring. She ran a brush through her headband less curls. These days Blair kept her appearance simple. After transferring her things into a black Kate Spade hobo bag she left the penthouse. She was headed to Central Park to do some business. Even though she and Serena barely spoke anymore Blair still felt it was her duty to get rid of Georgina. Who knew what the two of them probably cooked up for Lily's wedding. Georgina spent exactly half an hour in Central Park on Saturdays, so she could meet up with her dealer. Luckily Blair knew this which was why she was currently headed there on a mission.

She came up silently behind her and waited for Georgina to turn around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Snow White coming home at last," Georgie sneered. She brushed past her roughly, but before she could get far Blair gripped her arm tightly. Georgina looked down in surprise before looking up at Blair.

"Not so fast Whoregina, don't you want to say hi to your mommy and daddy before you leave?" Georgina's eyes widened. "They got in shortly after me last night. They've waited so patiently to see you again." Blair turned but held her grasp just in time for Mr. and Mrs. Sparks to arrive. Blair smirked as she waited for the next part of her plan to take action.

The couple was scowling. "Georgina, I can't believe you would ditch rehab and hitch hike all the way here from New Hampshire. Obviously you can't be trusted so you can't be trusted so you will be returning with us at once and getting the help you need." Georgina looked like she was about to protest but stopped when she saw the serious look in her father's eyes. Mrs. Sparks turned to Blair before they made their departure.

"Thank you Blair for informing us Georgina was here. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble and this time we'll make sure she won't leave." Mrs. Sparks smiled stiffly before following her husband and defeated daughter. Blair glowed in triumph as she basked in her last act as a bitch. After France she had also reformed in a way. No more Miss Perfect, Snow White or Queen B. In France Blair was just Blair and she had grown to accept it.

Blair left the park and made her way to the Van der Woodsen's home. She needed to talk to Serena.

The elevator doors opened and Blair stepped out. Looking around she called out for Lily and Serena. Lily then rounded the corner and was surprised to see Blair. She recovered and quickly embraced the girl.

"Blair! I didn't know you were back."

"Yes, Lily I arrived last night. It was a long trip. Is Serena here by any chance?" Blair scanned the apartment with her eyes.

"No she not, she's out doing who knows what in who knows where. She's rarely home these day, but she will be at brunch tomorrow." Lily paused and smiled brightly. "You should come too Blair. Everyone will be there."

"Sure Lily I'll go, but if you see Serena or anyone else will you not tell them I'm coming? I want it to be a surprise." Blair smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Blair walked to the elevator but she turned before leaving. "Oh Lily, do you mind if I bring a friend to brunch tomorrow?"

Lily smiled, "Of course not Blair." Blair grinned and stepped into the elevator. Her smirk stayed in place all the way out of the building.

Gossip Girl here:

Spotted: Bad Girl G being escorted home by her parents. Guess your visit is over for now. Queen B stepping out of the Van der Woodsen's home with a firm smirk in place. Maybe she had something to do with G's disappearance? I'll find out soon.

You Know You Love Me

xoxo,

Gossip Girl  
**  
AN:Who should Blair bring to the brunch? Poll is posted! Vote before the 31st. :)**


	2. A New Man in Queen B's Life

**AN: Thanks for your reviews. I'm so happy people are actually reading it. :)**

Blair woke up the next day and sighed. She knew she was going to have to see and talk to Serena, Nate, and Chuck that morning. She walked over to her closet and began filing through her choices. Finally she decided on a green silk dress with polka dots and matching heels. After her shower she quickly got dressed and did her make up and hair. She let her hair naturally curl and swiped her signature red lipstick across her lips. Her lipstick choice was one thing that had not changed while she was in France. Blair grabbed her phone, cash, keys, and a credit card and shoved them in a black clutch. Walking down the stairs Blair stopped at the bottom when she saw her mother's bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom?" Blair called out and looked around for her mother. She heard heels clacking and Eleanor soon came into sight.

"Blair, darling, I have to leave for Milan in half an hour, so I can't make it to Lily's brunch. Apologize for me will you?"

"Of course Mother. When are you coming back?"

'I'll be back in two weeks. The new branch is having some shipping problems, so I have to go out and get them back on their feet."

"I'm leaving now." Blair hugged her mother good-bye and left.

After getting out of her taxi Blair's phone buzzed. She looked down at it and opened the new message.

Serena: Why didn't you tell me you were back?

Blair smirked and decided to not reply. Why should she when she was only 50 feet from the brunch? Lily was greeting the guests at the entrance with Bart.

"Blair, you made it! Where's your mother?" Lily smiled.

"I'm afraid she had to go to her new branch in Milan at last minute."

"Well I'm sorry she couldn't make it. I think you'll find your seat next to Serena's."

"It's nice to see you Blair," Bart finally spoke up. He moved out of the way to let Blair into the room. Blair entered the brunch room and looked for her table. She rolled her eyes when she saw who else was seated there. Jenny, Chuck, Nate, Erik, and Serena all sat looking bored. Serena nervously checked her phone every few seconds while biting her lip. Blair grabbed a mimosa before heading over to the table. Everyone looked up in surprise as Blair took her seat.

Serena recovered the fastest. "Blair, it's so great to see you again!" She stood up and embraced her. Blair reciprocated the hug. Both of them sat back down only to be met with five other stares. Blair smiled innocently.

"Are you back for good?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Constance for my senior year and then I'm off to Yale."

"Did you get in already?" Serena's eyes widened. She hadn't even begun thinking about her applications.

"No not yet, but I'm keeping my focus on getting in." Blair laughed cheerfully. Chuck looked up at the sound. He hadn't heard it in months and knew it was her real laugh. Nate also recognized it. The last time he heard it Blair had been seeing Chuck. Her phone buzzed with a new message. She checked the message as Lily came up behind her.

"Blair, your friend has arrived." Lily stated. The man turned and smiled.

"Hello darling," he spoke. All eyes were on him as they waited for Blair to explain.

Spotted: Queen B stuck in the spotlight and for once she was speechless. I can't wait to hear her explanation for the new man in her life.

You Know You Love Me,

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**AN: Sory that this chapter is so short. I wanted to write another before I decided what charcter I was going to use. BTW Nate and Chuck are only slightly better terms and Jenny is at the brunch as Erik's guest.  
**


End file.
